1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and, more particularly, to a method of forming a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, semiconductor devices have been fabricated by reducing a design rule of a gate structure on a semiconductor substrate for embodying highly integrated semiconductor devices. In this case, the gate structure may be formed in a multi-layer.